(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to flat panel displays. More specifically, the invention relates to touch-screen flat panel displays.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have found recent application in touch-sensitive devices, such as touch screens. However, it has historically been difficult to develop reliable such displays. Ongoing efforts thus exist to increase the reliability of LCD touch-sensitive devices. The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention. It may thus contain information not in the prior art.